


Not For Children

by kuro



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony buys Steve a giant bouncy castle. Steve might have some plans with it. Evil plans. </p>
<p>(Not really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For Children

**Author's Note:**

> From two prompts on tumblr, colonelrogers who wanted Tony getting Steve a bouncy castle, and zombietonbo who wanted fluff and kisses. ^_^

“…seriously, Tony?” Steve asks, making a distinctly unimpressed face.

“Look at Mr. Sucks-the-fun-out-of-everything over there,” Tony shrugs him off, waving at the giant thing. “It’s the Super Deluxe Limited Edition Avengers Bouncy Castle, not a weapon of mass destruction. Now go and have a bit of fun.”

Steve rolls his eyes, trying to look unimpressed. He’s obviously an adult. And he knows what bouncy castles are, thank you very much. He might have never actually played in one himself, but they’re everywhere and he’s seen enough kids jump around in them to know that they’re for kids and that they’re apparently a lot of fun. Not that Tony cares about the kids part. And the castle is obviously large enough to fit even a large adult like him. To be exact, the castle is _obscenely_ large, and the Avenger’s faces are plastered all over it. (Luckily, they’re drawings, so Steve can pretend that this distinctly unflattering mountain of muscles wearing the Captain America uniform is not him.)

Steve looks back at Tony once more, but Tony only continues to stare at him with expectant eyes. Eventually, Steve sighs, gives up a bit of his pride and steps into the castle. He bounces lightly once or twice, figuring out just how bouncy this bouncy castle is. Hm. Very bouncy.

After a short moment of making sure that the castle really is secured properly (not that he really needed to, Tony had his hands on it after all), Steve positions himself and then he is off. For once, Tony is right, a bouncy castle is definitely a lot of fun. Only that he, unlike a child, has the physical capacity to really bounce off of _every_ surface. And well, if he shows off a bit, Tony installed the bouncy castle for the very purpose to get Steve inside it, so that must have obviously what he wanted. Steve allows himself a smirk.

“Who’s the fun-sucker now?” he shouts after a while. “Why don’t you join me, instead of standing there and watching?”

Tony twitches a little and makes a surprised face, but honestly, he should have known that this was coming sooner or later. There’s just no way you get an adult into a bouncy castle without a bit of revenge.

“Come on, Tony, show me your bouncing skills!” Steve teases him.

“Okay, ew, Steve, bad images,” Tony complains weakly, but he’s already pulling off his shoes. Steve wiggles his eyebrows at him exaggeratedly and Tony quickly averts his eyes. Ignoring Steve, he jumps onto the air mattress that makes the floor of the castle, bouncing a little.

Tony is hesitant at first (hah, and that after saying _Steve_ was a bore), so Steve challenges him to a contest, knowing full well that Tony can’t resist a challenge. It doesn’t take long, and the two of them are bouncing around the castle wildly, trying to outdo each other with strange acrobatics that are not recommended to be tried out at home.

Steve, taking unfair advantage of his skills, finally manages to sneak behind Tony, grab him and pull him down so that when Steve bounces off the floor, Tony can only squawk in surprise while Steve keeps him hostage.

“Got you,” Steve sing-songs, bouncing off the floor once more.

“That wasn’t what this was about!” Tony huff indignantly, trying to get out of Steve’s hold (a futile attempt, obviously, Steve is way stronger).

“No,” Steve easily admits, “but it was my evil plan all along.”

They fall onto the mattress one final time and stay there. Suddenly, they’re both lying there, on the mattress, Steve basically cradling Tony in his arms. Suddenly, it’s not fun and games anymore. Steve can hear Tony panicking even though he can’t see his face.

“Steve-” Tony tries, scrabbling at the mattress.

“No,” Steve interrupts him.

“Steve, I have to go,” Tony insists, trying to wind out of his arms. “NOW.”

“No,” Steve repeats. “I have you finally where I want you, after a whole lot of running and hiding. And you even set up the trap yourself. I’m not letting you go now.”

“Steve-” Tony starts again, but there is something in his voice, something that sounds both yearning and very vulnerable.

So Steve kisses his nape gently, eliciting a full body shudder from Tony before he goes completely limp.

“You know, I’ve been threatened,” Steve hums into Tony’s neck, biting him softly and enjoying the strangled sound that leaves Tony’s mouth. “That if I don’t own up to it soon, I will have to suffer a painful fate. So this is me, owning up to it.”

Tony is quiet for a few moments. Steve slowly releases his tight grip, starting to carefully and gently petting Tony to calm him down.

“Who?” Tony finally asks.

“Who threatened me?” Steve smiles. “Everyone. Yes, don’t be surprised, I was told we are both horribly obvious in our pining. So I figured if everyone said that, maybe there’s something to it.”

“No-one told me anything,” Tony says, sounding a little irked.

“That’s because your reaction to these kinds of things is to run and hide,” Steve calmly states.

“Am not,” Tony squawks, offended.

“Why don’t you prove it, then?” Steve challenges him, smirking.

Tony obviously hears the smirk in his tone and turns around, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

“Good boy,” Steve praises him, leans in and presses a kiss to Tony’s lips. As soon as their lips touch, all fight leaves Tony immediately, making him go all soft and pliant (like the one time Steve had carried a mostly asleep Tony to bed).

When Steve finally draws back, Tony stares at him for a moment, still doubtful. But then he leans in and kisses back, chastely and a little hesitantly, as if he expects Steve to suddenly change his mind. Steve is definitely not changing his mind, though, so he loops a hand around Tony’s waist and pulls him in, making the kisses heated and passionate after a few moments.

The floor of the bouncy castle smells a little rubbery, but it is, true to its name, bouncy and flexible, perfect for a little necking. Steve sometimes wonders if Tony’s mind has a life of its own or if he is simply very, _very_ good at denial.

Right now, with an enthusiastically participating Tony inside his arms, he’s kind of glad that Tony is pretty good at denial sometimes. Not so good at denial, though, to not make these nice little sounds and these wonderful little touches that tell Steve what Tony really feels, right now.

“So,” Tony starts when they are lying there, a little exhausted and thoroughly dishevelled. Tony’s hands are in Steve’s hair and Steve’s hands are under Tony’s shirt, gently stroking and exploring, and it’s just kind of the right balance between craziness and perfection. “Bouncy castles do it for you?”

Steve lets out a guffaw, making Tony laugh as well.

It ends, predictably, in another round of making out.


End file.
